vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-O Manowar (Reboot)
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B with Shanhara Name: Aric of Dacia. Aric of Urth Origin: Valiant Entertainment Gender: Male Age: Over 34 years old Classification: King of the Visigoth. Emperor of planet Gorin. Ex-member of Unity Powers and Abilities: Unarmed Combat and Swordmanship. Shanhara grants: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Energy Projection and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Technopathy, Limited Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High-Low, Mid-High for Shanhara), Invisibility, Resistance to Telekinesis (Can resist telekinetic forces at some cost)Scanning, Universal Translator Attack Potency: Wall level (Cut a sculum in half in his first fight. Killed the Azure Emperor with ease). At least Large Island level+, likely Small Country level with Shanhara (Armors are capable to break through shields designed to resist solar flares. Destroyed an entire Vine fleet) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions without Shanhara (Has dodged handgun projectiles). At least Subsonic+ with Shanhara (Faster than Gilad. Kept up with Ninjak for a while) likely at least Supersonic+ (Pushed Toyo Harada), Massively FTL+ flight speed (Flew from Loam to Mars in less than 24 hours) Lifting Strength: At least Peak human. At least Class K with Shanhara (With the armor, Lifewire was capable of lifting a giant capsule) Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class with Shanhara Durability: Wall level (Resisted a beatdown from Gilad.With help of an armor, tanked a grenade in his chest with no notable injuries). At least Large Island level+, likely Small Country level Shanhara (Unfazed by a Supernova. The Armor Hunters needed to blast continents in order to kill the armors. Unharmed by the explosion that destroyed the Vine fleet) Stamina: Very high, led an insurrection and killed vine soldiers even after years of slavery. Capable to kill dozens of Romans, vine and cadmium tropes by his own. Shanhara grants resistance to mind manipulation Range: Melee to extended melee. Varies from several meters to several kilometers with energy projections Standard Equipment: Shanhara or the X-O Armor, a sentient armor, hybrid of plant, machine, and consciousness. Due to its link with Aric, he is capable to call it, or the armor can assist him at any moment. The armor is capable to keep the memories of both even if the reality is rewritten Intelligence: Very high, experienced Visigoth warrior, knowledgeable in tactic, swordsmanship and close combat. Led several species such as humans and vines. Overthrew the tyrans of Golian Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tornando of Terror (One-Punch Man) Tatsumaki's Profile (High 6-C Aric was used, speed was equalized) Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Tohka's Profile (Speed equal. Inverse Tohka and High 6-C Aric were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Valiant Comics Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telepaths Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users